Honchkrow
Honchkrow, labeled, The Underhanded Mistress started out as a Honchkrow. She was a tourist and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line: Stats and Info *Category: the Big Boss Pokemon *Type: Dark/Flying *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 60.2 lbs *Ability: Insomnia *Nature: Hasty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Season: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Honchkrow along with Azumarill, Sceptile, Magmortar, Luxray, Chimecho, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Espeon, Umbreon, Exploud, Drifblim, Carnivine, Mesprit, Azelf, Ursaring, Girafarig, Unown, Castform, Probopass, Lickilicky, Mamoswine, Persian, Hitmontop, Primeape, Illumise, Xatu, Seaking, Flareon and Rampardos were denied access into season four, and were instead on the aftermath. In, The Kaffeine Derby, Honchkrow returned as an add on along with Sceptile, Luxray, Espeon, Umbreon, Ursaring, Azelf, and Dodrio. Honchkrow was placed on Team Tauros. For the most part, Honchkrow fought with her husband's sister, Espeon despite them all having an alliance together. Their fighting got so bad to a point where in The Anti Holly Jolly Holiday, Umbreon had to put both Honchkrow and Espeon in the bottom three with him. Since, Espeon realized her villainous gameplay last season wasn't the best, and Honchkrow had no intent on changing their team used that as an incentive on voting Honchkrow out. Honchkrow was the 41st crew member voted out and landed in 63rd place. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery honchkrow pokedex 3D.png|Honchkrow in Pokedex 3D honchkrow kalos back.png|Honchkrow's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations honchkrow kalos.png|Honchkrow's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations honchkrow new party.png|Honchkrow's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations honchkrow old party.png|Honchkrow's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations honchkrow unova back.png|Honchkrow's back sprite from the Fifth Generation honchkrow unova front.png|Honchkrow's front sprite from the Fifth Generation honchkrow unova back.gif|Honckrow's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation honchkrow unova front.gif|Honchkrow's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation honchkrow shuffle.png|Honchkrow in Pokemon Shuffle honchkrow rumble.png|Honchkrow in Pokemon Rumble honchkrow hgss ow.png|Honchkrow's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver honchkrow md.png|Honchkrow's Mystery Dungeon Tile honchkrow sinnoh back.png|Honchkrow's back sprite from the Fourth Generation honchkrow hgss.png|Honchkrow's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver honchkrow dp.png|Honchkrow's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl honchkrow premiere.png|Honchkrow's Premiere Pokemon Card honchkrow cyrus.png|Cyrus' Honchkrow Card honchkrow dragons exalted.png|Honchkrow's card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion honchkrow guardians rising.png|Honchkrow's card in the Guardians Rising Expansion honchkrow phantom forces.png|Honchkrow's card in the Phantom Forces Expansion honchkrow secret wonders.png|Honchkrow's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion honchkrow supreme victors.png|Honchkrow's card in the Supreme Victors Expansion honchkrow ultra prism.png|Honchkrow's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion honchkrow undaunted.png|Honchkrow's first card in the Undaunted Expansion honchkrow undaunted 2.png|Honchkrow's second card in the Undaunted Expansion honchkrow anime model.png|Honchkrow's model for the Pokemon Anime honchkrow anime.png|Honchkrow in the Pokemon Anime honchkrow manga.png|Honchkrow in the Pokemon Manga honchkrow oa.png|Honchkrow's Original Artwork for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl honchkrow dream.png|Honchkrow's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Tauros